He Didn't Have To Be
by DeshayForever
Summary: AU; Henry is 5, Regina is a single mother. This last date Regina goes on is the last straw. She is done with dating! But will she notice that the sexy bartender is in love with her? Will he tell her his true feelings? Read to find out. (OutlawQueen) (Rated M for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note****:**** This Idea came to me while i was watching a music video :D This whole story will have country song lyrics in it. But the main story is inspired by this one song. Now, i haven't written much on this chapter but the next one will be longer. **

**Disclaimer:**** There is Lyrics to songs in this story. **

He was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. His hand running through his hair, an old man walks up to him and smiles "Is this your first?" he ask, "Yeah" He breathed out a laugh and the old man gestured for him to sit. He sat next to him on a waiting room chair and smiled. "What about you?" He ask and the man replies "My wife is here." and that's all he gave.

He looked at the old man, smiled, extended his hand and said "My name is Henry." The old man smiled back, shook his hand and said "David." Henry looked down and started talking

"I met the girl that's now my wife about three years ago. We had the perfect marriage but we wanted somethin' more." David smiled "A baby." Henry nodded and smiled. "And now all of a sudden it seemed so strange to me, how we've gone from something's missing...To a family" Davids smile grew, he patted Henry on the back and laughed "I know, son, i know. About 20 years ago, I was right were you are. My wife was a mess, she didn't want to have Emma because she was afraid we would mess her up." David laughs.

"She even asked the doctor if she could just keep Emma in her until Emma was 18" he shakes his head looking down "She's something else, my wife." Henry chuckles "She has the sweetest personality. But, she's always worried." He laughs again. "She loves birds, she loves to sing." He gets tears in his eyes and Henry places his hand on the old mans back for comfort.

A bed wheels out and David stands up, the bed has someone on it, but the covers are pulled over her head. "This will be the best day of your life son, cherish it,-" Then David looks back and says "Don't blink." David is smiling but has tears in his eyes, he kisses the forehead of the person laying in the bed and then it hist Henry. Thats the old mans wife. The doctors tell him he has to sign some stuff and before Henry can say a word David is walking away, tears in his eyes.

Henry stands to go after the old man, but then his mother and his dad runs in and hugs him. Henry looks away from the old man and smiles at his family "Mom, Dad." He hugs them. His mother hits his father on the arm and says "We would've been here sooner if it weren't for Robin having to stop and get a giant teddy bear!" His mother laughs and Henry looks to robin.

"Well, Regina, my grand-" He looks to Henry for the sex of the baby and Henry shakes his head "We don't know, _we _didn't want to know." Robin laughs and says "Meaning; She didn't want to know." Henry laughed and then a doctor came out "Mr. Mills, She's asking for you." Henry turned and went to the room with his wife.

Hours later Henry comes walking out with his beautiful baby boy. Robin, and Regina rush over to see him. Henry smiles at Robin and says "I hope I'm at least half the dad, that you didn't have to be."

**_16 years ago..._**

"Henry, you stay here with Ruby, okay?" She was all dressed up, glossy lips, black pumps, blue dress. There was a knock at the door. Regina fluffed her hair once before she went to open the door. She smiled at her date, He had a come over, his clothes didn't match and he was short. He shot Henry a look, then check out Regina. Regina looked back, saying sorry that she had to leave.

Henry hated the guys she dated, when a single mom goes out on a date with somebody new, it always winds up feeling more like a job interview. Henry use to wonder if his mom would ever meet someone who wouldn't find out about him and then turn around and run.

When his mom left, Ruby smiled at him and said "Want to watch some TV?" Henry shrugged. He wanted his mom home but he would settle for TV. Ruby Turned on Sponge-Bob and then went into the kitchen to start supper like Regina had instructed.

Henry held his teddy bear close as he watch his favorite TV show. He never did like these nights, he always was asleep before Regina got home. Ruby was nice but she wasn't Regina. Ruby was 15, their next door neighbor. She was tall, black hair with a red streak through it. She loved the color red and thats why Henry called her Red. Ruby came back and plopped down on the couch with Henry.

Henry looked up at her "When is mama coming home?" Ruby snuggled him close and said "At 9 probably. That guy was weird" Ruby pokes Henrys nose. "But you'll be asleep long before that. You'll see her in the morning." Ruby smiled. "What time do i have to sleep?" Ruby looked at the time "At 8" Henry scrunched up his nose and asked "Can't i stay up a little bit longer so mama can tuck me in?"

Ruby wanted to say yes, but she also wanted to keep this job. She liked it and if she let Henry stay up then she worried she would lose her job. "No, Henry i'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they left Regina wanted to go back in, she always felt horrible for leaving Henry for a date. Her friend told her to get out there. Well her exact words were 'Regina, go get laid. Maybe once you do that stick will fall out of your ass.' Classy isn't she? Anyways. Regina thought about it. So when she went to the coffee house to pick up a coffee on her way to work, her friend texted her. Told her a she had her a date.

A friend of a friend she said. Eventually Regina agreed and here she was. The man opened the door for Regina and Regina thought how sweet that was. Until she saw in the mirror that he was checking out her ass.

Regina cleared her throat and the man's head shot up. He smirked at her then went to the drivers side. Regina could already tell what kind of date this was going to be. When the man got in the car he had to adjust the seat. Regina looked out the window, her hand over her mouth. She was trying not to giggle.

She didn't want to be rude. But the way he was jerking at the seat was funny. This must not be his car. "Maybe try the left side of the seat. It's an automatic seat." Regina said as she point. He shot her a dirty look, he must not like it when a woman knows anything.

Yep, this date was already starting out wonderful. When they finally left he kept playing with the radio while talking. It was eating at Regina "If you want to talk to me, turn _off _the radio." Okay, the mother in her came out for a second. He did not like it either.

He turned off the radio. "What do you do, Regina?" he asked. Regina smiled, finally he stopped talking about himself. Now she could talk. "I work in the mayors office." She said.

He did not like that answer apparently, what would he of liked? Oh, i stay at home and cook barefoot. Oh how do i support myself? I don't know. Maybe you could tell me. She already did not like this man.

"What do-" Regina was about to ask him something when he cut her off. "Shit!" He said and Regina jumped at the outburst. "What?" Regina was confused. "There's a cop!" He said and pointed to the cop car. Regina's brow nitted together. "Yeah, it's called a road block. Something must've happened. It's not big deal. Just give him your licence and information and we can go." Regina said, why was he acting like this.

"No. I shouldn't have to stop and show him my licence. I did nothing wrong." He declared. What the hell was his problem? When they got to the cop the man tried to keep driving but the cop knocked on his window. "Sir?" The cop said. "Sir!" he stopped and rolled down his window.

"Sir, you have to stop like everyone else." The cop explained "I need to see your licence." The mans face grew to anger. "I don't have to show you anything!" Great, just Great! Regina thought. Regina leaned over in view and said to her date "Leo, just give him your licence." The cop looked from Regina to Leo and then noticed something. "Wait here." The cop said. Leo's face grew to one of worry. "This is bullshit. I'm leaving." He said "You can't. He told us to wait. Look he's coming back, he didn't even take that long."

When the cop came back he had his hand on his gun. "Sir, i'm going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle. Ma'am, please stay calm." Why was he telling her to stay calm. Before Regina could tell him this must be a mistake, Leo reached for something. The cop opened the door and pulled Leo out. Regina was in shock. She gasped as the cop pushed him up against the car and handcuffed him, then spoke into his radio.

"We got a 207A, I've apprehended the perp. You wont believe who it is. It's the Killer King." He said smugly. Proud. What the hell was going on. Regina got out of the car. "What's going on?!" She demanded to know. "Ma'am i'm going to have to ask to to stay back. Are you alright? Are you injured?" He rushed to ask. Regina her sirens. "Wh-i'm fine. What's this all about?"

The cop did not answer her. Regina went back to the car and grabbed her purse. She looked at the officer. "Am i under arrest?" She asked and his brow nitted together. He was confused. "No, why would you be? But, you do need to stay so my partner and I can take your statement." Regina crossed her arms over her chest. Was this really happening? She looked at the time on her phone.

She could be at Home with Henry, she could be the one to put him to bed. Maybe this taking her statement thing wont take too long. Maybe she will be able to go home in time to tuck Henry in and give him a kiss? "Can i at least know what is going on?" She asked again. "When my partner gets here we will explain." The police finally arrived and they put Leo in the back of the cop car.

Then drove Regina to the police station. Took her to one of the desk and asked "What happened? Did he grab you, how far had he taken you?" Regina held up her hands for them to slow down. "Whoa, i don't even know what's going on. You said that you would tell me what all this was about once your partner got there, then you said once we get to the police station. Can you please tell me what's happened, officer...-"

She looked at his desk, saw a name, took a gamble. "Nolan?" the officer looked into her eyes. "You really don't know?" He asked and Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I really don't know."

"That man is referred to as the _Killer King, _Because of his tag he leaves on all his victims." Regina's eyes went wide. "Victims?!" Oh, god! What had Emma gotten her into?! "Yes, victims." He looked to his partner who nodded, probably saying it would be fine to tell Regina. "From what we know. He kidnaps women. Takes them over state lines, keeps them for a few days to-" Officer Nolan clears his throat. "-torture them. He rapes, abuses, and then eventually kills all his victims." Regina's eyes felt like they were about to fall out of her skull. Damn, she did not expect that.

"And, the name?" The officers looked confused for a moment then realized what she meant. "He carves a crown on his victims inner thigh." Regina swallowed, if there hadn't of been a traffic jam then she could be dead, her son left motherless. She is going to kill Emma! "I don't really have much to tell you. It was a blind date." The officers shared a look as if confused. "Okay, did he do anything strange? Try to hurt you?" Regina shook her head.

"All he did was check out my ass, and chest. Then shoot me a few hateful looks and freak out about seeing cops." She said as she rubbed her hand over her face. She glanced down at her phone. Shit is was already 8:30?! It couldn't be. She couldn't of been here that long?! "Is that all?" She asked and one of the officers stood. Grabbed some papers then said "Afraid not. You need to write out what happened, sign it then sign a few more things then you may leave."

Great.

By the time Regina got out of the police station it was 10:06pm. She sighed. So much for her plan of tucking Henry in. She couldn't tuck Henry in, and she had a horrid night. So she figured why not just one drink? She couldn't tuck Henry in. He was already asleep. So she pulled out her phone, Called a taxi serves and waited.

When the car pulled up she got in, told them her favorite bar and then started to think. Maybe she should just stop dating? Tonight was too close a call. What if there hadn't of been a road block? What if he kidnapped her. What would happen to Henry?!

The taxi driver snapped her out of her thoughts by telling her that they were there. She gave him the money then climbed out. Headed into the bar. She went to the bar and sat down. The bartender saw Regina and walked over to her. "Hey, Regina, what you having?" He asked as he put his elbows on the bar and looked at her. She looked up at him and exhaled. "What do you recommend for having the worse date ever?"

He stood uo and chuckled. Grabbed a glass, sat it down on the table, "It couldn't of been that bad." the bartender grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured some in a glass. "My date turned out to be a murderer. He was arrested before we made it to the restaurant." His head shot up. "Are you serious? Who? Are you alright?"

His voice was full of concern. "Robin, calm down. I'm fine. He didn't have time to kill me, or rape me. Just enough time to check out my ass and breast." She laughed and took a drink. She didn't notice the look on Robin's face, the look of anger. "Who was it?" He asked as he started making another drink for someone else. "Leo, um, Blanchard. Yeah, that was his last name." Robin's eyes went wide.

"Are you serious?! You went on a date with the Killer King. Regina, I told you to be careful!" He was scalding her now. "Oh, yes, i forgot about your police scanner. Mr. Ex cop." She teased him and tilted her head to the side.

"Regina. I'm serious! You could have been killed!" He said and Regina Rolled her eyes "Yes, Robin, I'm aware of what murderers do. You can rest now anyways. I'm done with dating. Tonight was too close a call, i can't risk my life. I have Henry to think about." Robin gave someone there drink. "Yes, and yourself. Regina i worry about you out alone, going on blind dates." Regina narrowed her eyes. "I'm not some helpless child, Robin." Regina scolded.

"I know that! I just worry about you, and that boy alone in this city." He clarified and Regina pooched out her lips the put her hand over Robins. "I know, Robin. You're a good friend." Regina said, and looked at her watch. She missed the sting in Robin's eye's as Regina said friend. "Well, i have to go. Told myself i'd only have one!" She laughed then got up, leaned over the bar and kissed Robin's cheek. "I'll see you later." She told him and left. Robin sighed, watched her leave.

He loved that woman, loved her from the moment her met her. He wondered how she never saw it. It pained him to see her with all these other men, he knew none of them would treat her the way she deserved. He turned to a girl who was waving him down, she was flirting with him but he was too busy thinking about Regina to notice. One day he thought. One day he will tell her how he feels, he will ask her out. One day is all it takes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note****: I hope you enjoy this chapter! In all the chapters i plan on making them have country song lyrics and have a scene similar to the song. With a few changes. :)**

Robin had just woke up, today was his day off. The bar wasn't open on Sundays. Regina usually took Henry to the park on Sundays, Sundays were her free days. So he shot her a text.

**_Hey, going to the park with Henry today? _**

In the mornings he knew Regina was busy. Getting Henry up, he is a very hard kid to get up. Robin Remembers one time when Regina asked him to get him for her while she finished breakfast.

_He walked through the door. Didn't even think about knocking, just walked in. Regina never mind him doing so, she always knew when he was coming over. "Regina, i'm here." He called to her. He knew Henry would be asleep still, he looked at the time. But he swore that boy could sleep through a tornado if it came in his room. "I'm in the kitchen, Robin. I'm behind today can you wake up Henry, pleaseeeee" She begged, he laughed. "Of course i will." He said then headed to Henry's room._

_"Hey, bud." He said as he tried to gently wake the boy up. That however did not work, he didn't even move. Robin placed his hand on Henry's arm to wake him. Still nothing. Regina could hear him and giggled. "Turn on the light." She helped him out a little. Robin's brow nitted together, but he turned on the light. Henry groaned. "No! It's still sleep time!" He said and Robin smiled, Henry put the pillow over his head and went back to sleep. "Henry, you've got to get up." Robin said as he walked back over to Henry. Henry sat up and smiled. "Good boy. Your mom is making breakfast!" Henry looked at him "Okay." Robin, content with him sitting up left the room. _

_He went into the kitchen with Regina "He's up." He smiled and Regina turned around "Where is he?" She asked looking around "In his room, he is up tho, he sat up." He stated and Regina laughed. "Oh, is he?" She took Robin's hand and led him to Henry's room to find a sleeping Henry with the light on. "You're really great at waking kids up, Robin." She teased and Robin looked over at her. "But he sat up and was talking to me!" Regina laughed. "Yeah, he does that." She smiled and walked over to Henry "Henry, the food is done. If you don't get up mama will eat it all!" Henry groaned. "No!" Regina smiled, picked him up and sat him on his feet. "Come on, wake up." She held him up until he stood on his own. Henry looked up at Regina, tired, walked out of the room. "Well, he's up now." Robin laughed. _

_"I wouldn't be so sure." Regina said and walked into the living room, Robin following, there they saw Henry curled up on the couch asleep. Robin laughed. "What time did he go to sleep?" Robin asked and Regina looked at him "Eight." Robin's eyes went wide as he laughed and said "The boy loves his sleep." _

It took them forever to wake Henry up, he is a tough one. Stubborn, like his mom. But they got him up eventually. So he didn't expect her to respond as soon as he sent the text. He sat his phone down and went into the bathroom. Started taking his clothes off, and turning on the shower. He got into the shower and started to wash his body, he finished his body then washed his hair. When his finished his shower he got out an grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He went into his bedroom and saw his phone had a message waiting, from Regina.

_**No, my mother decided that she hasn't seen Henry so she wants to finally meet her grandson. **_

Robin responded immediately

_**I'm sorry, where are you all going? **_

Regina responded quickly

**_They're going to the park. My mother told me that i can't go, she's his grandmother and she wants to spend time alone with him. I am just sitting at home, worrying._**

Robin read her text and could just see her sitting on the couch thinking up everything that could happen. So he responded.

_**What time is Henry coming home?**_

Regina responded right away

_**She said sometime before dinner. She didn't give me a time frame. **_

Robin was about to respond when there was a knock at the door, forgetting he was in a towel he walked to the door. He opened the door and was surprised who he saw on the other side.

"Marian?" He asked, her eyes drifted to his towel. "Robin, do you always answer the door in your towel?" She raised her eye brow. Robin looked down and then rushed to answer "No, i'm sorry, i just got out of the shower. I was texting and forgot." Marian looked over her shoulder at the taxi "Can i come in?" She asked and he moved aside so she could and she waved the taxi to leave.

Robin excused himself to go put on some clothes and he shot Regina a quick text.

_**Someone just showed up, but you told me that Henry needed new clothes. Now would be a perfect time to get them. We could go to the mall.**_

He got dressed and walked back into the living room. "What brings you here? Last time i saw you was your back as you walked out the door." He stated and Marian winced. "Robin, did you really expect me to stay when you didn't love me?" Robin jumped to answer that "I did love you Marian!"

He said and she shot back "Not as much as you love Regina!" Marian puts her hand on her face "Robin, this isn't why i came here. I don't want to fight." Robin raised his eye brow "Then why did you come?" He asked Marian bit her lip, looked down at her hands and said "I'm pregnant, Robin."

* * *

"Hello?" Regina answered the phone as she went back to cooking. "Hello, Regina." Regina almost dropped the phone in the pancake batter. "Mother." She was shocked. "Yes, Regina. I called because I am in town, and i would like to come pick Henry up." Regina scoffed, "Excuse me? The day I told you I was pregnant you kicked me out. Told me i brought shame upon our family. Why would i leave you alone with my son?!"

Regina could hear her mother shake her head, could literally hear her. "Don't be so dramatic, dear. A grandmother should know her grandson." Regina couldn't believe this. After almost 7 years of not calls, no visits, nothing she randomly wants to see Henry? No, she didn't buy it. "No, mother." She heard her mother about to say something then she heard a mumbled "Cora, let me speak to her." She heard Cora sigh and say "Fine. You try to reason with her. The girl is stubborn!"

Regina cocked her jaw and shook her head. "Hello? Regina, dear?" She heard her father on the other line. "Daddy? Mother brought you with her? Why all of a sudden you and mother want to see Henry?" She asked and heard a dead silence. "You, you named the boy after me?" Her father asked, she could hear the emotion in his voice. She had forgotten they didn't even know his name.

"Yes, i did." She stated. Her father replied "Regina, please. Let us spend time with our grandson. Please, we know we messed up. Let us fix it." Regina swallowed a lump in her throat. Should she? Is it right to keep her son from knowing his grandparents just because she is still angry with them? "Okay. But if you mess up, you will never see him again! You will never see me again!" Was she making the right decision? Would she regret this? Have they actually changed or is it all an act? "Oh, thank you, Regina!"

Was that her mother? Her mother seriously just said that? "Thank you, Regina. We will be there to pick him up shortly." Regina was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. "Really, daddy?" She heard her father laugh. She opened the door to see two very happy people. What happened to them? Why the sudden change of heart? Should she just be happy they want to be in Henry's life?

"You're funny dad. But, now that you're here _you _can wake up Henry." She smirked to herself and walked back to the kitchen, they followed.

After a while of trying to wake Henry and Regina chuckling as they tried, they got him ready then left for the park. Soon after, she wanted to go. Even grabbed her purse to go with but er mother stopped her. Told her that she was his grandmother and that he was fine with her. Then her dad kissed the side of her head and left. Now that Regina thinks about it are they trying to kidnap Henry?!

Oh, god! Why did she let him go! That's why they were being so nice! They want to kidnap Henry! She jumps up to follow them then her phone dings. Maybe its her mother, changing her mind about going to the park with Henry? She picks it up and its Robin.

**_Hey, going to the park with Henry today?_**

She smiles, then stops. She needs to go after her mother. So she sends him a quick text.

_**No, my mother decided that she hasn't seen Henry so she wants to finally meet her grandson.**_

She grabs her purse as she heads out the door. She gets in the car and starts the ignition. She about to pull out when she sees her mother behind her car. "Mother?" She asked more to herself. She stops the car, sets it in park, and gets out. "Mother? What are you doing?" She asked and she got angrier as her mother smiled at her.

"What idea have you come up with in your head? Come on, out with it. I know you, Dear, and i know that you have come up with some crazy reason as to why i want to spend time with my grandson other than the obvious normal one." Regina moves the hair out of her face. "I've just changed my mind is all." Regina lies.

Cora switched weight from one foot to the other. "Regina, you have to forgive me at some point. Why can't you just accept that i want to get to know my grandson? How many times do i have to say sorry?" Regina scoffed "Once would be nice." Cora sent her a glare. "I just want to know him. Please let me know him." Cora reasoned but Regina wasn't convinced.

"Do you remember what you told me when i called you to tell you i was in labor? When i asked you if you wanted to be here when your first grandchild was born?" Regina asked and Cora looked away from her, not answering. "You said 'Why would i want to come to the birth of a bastard child?'. Mother, you have never once called, e-mailed, wrote, or stopped by! Why out of the blue do you want to get to know Henry?!"

Regina screamed and Cora looked at her, eyes starting to glisten with tears. "Because, i'm dying." Cora replied and Regina placed her hand on her stomach and took a step back. "What do you mean? How?" Regina asked, shocked. "I didn't want to tell you like this! Dammit Regina you are so damn stubborn!" She said sternly, with the hint of a laugh. "It's a heart tumor." She told Regina.

Regina looked away, then to the floor. "How long do you have?" She asked and Cora smiled sadly "The doctor says a year. Please let me get to know my son before i die. I have done some horrible things to you, but please, can you forgive me?" Cora walked closer to Regina with an outstretched hand.

Regina had tears in her eyes and she took her mothers hand. "Yes, i'm sorry mother!" She said and pulled Cora in for a hug. After a minute of hugging they both pulled back and Cora wiped Regina's tears. "Now, go on and let me have a day with my grandson." She laughed and Regina smiled hugged her once more "What time will you bring him home?" She asked and Cora told her sometime before dinner, then they separated.

Regina to her car and grabbed her keys, then went into the house. She looked at her phone and noticed a text from Robin.

_**I'm sorry, where are you all going?**_

Regina smiled sadly and responded.

**_They're going to the park. My mother told me that i can't go, she's his grandmother and she wants to spend time alone with him. I am just sitting at home, worrying._**

Her phone dinged almost right away.

_**What time is Henry coming home?**_

Regina responded right away.

_**She said sometime before dinner. She didn't give me a time frame.**_

Regina waited for a response, but eventually she figured he got busy. So she went to the kitchen and made some more coffee, then came back and saw his had texted.

_**Someone just showed up, but you told me that Henry needed new clothes. Now would be a perfect time to get them. We could go to the mall.**_

Regina smiled, she remembered telling him how she needed to head to the mall to pick up some new clothes, she just couldn't find the time. She also needed some new bras, some panties wouldn't hurt either. So she sent him a reply.

_**I'd love to go to the mall, what time?**_

He didn't responded for a while but she expected that, he did tell her he had company. She went to her bedroom and started to undress. She tossed her clothes in the hamper and then went to the bathroom. Turned on the water and started to take a shower, when she finished she got ready. Did her makeup and threw on some clothes.

When she went to the living room where her phone was she noticed it had a text waiting. she smiled when she noticed it was from Robin then opened it.

**_How about a 10? _**

She looked over at the time and smiled, she had 30 minutes. She could do what she needed to do first then meet him. She grabbed her car keys then headed out the door when her purse. Then sent him a text

**_I'll be there._**

* * *

Robin looked at his watch. It blinked 10:15am. He was sitting on a bench at West Town Mall, and old man came over and sat down in his overalls and asked him "You waiting on a woman?" Robin nodded yes and said "How about you?" The old man said "Son, since 1952 i've been waiting on a woman." He laughed.

"When I picked her up for our first date, i told her i'd be there at 8 and she came down the stairs at 8:30" He smiled. "She said i'm sorry that i took so long, i didn't like a thing that i tried on. But, let me tell you son she sure looked pretty. Yeah, she'll take her time, but i don't mind waiting on a woman." Robin laughed.

"Our wedding took a year to plan, and you talk about an anxious man, I was nervous waiting on a woman." Then he nudged Robin's arm like old men do and he said "I'll say this about the honeymoon...it was worth it." The man nodded with a grin and Robin laughed.

"And I don't guess we've been anywhere she hasn't made us late, I swear Sometimes she does it just 'cause she can do it.-" The old man looked at his pocket watch

"-Boy it's just a fact of life It'll be the same with your young wife. Might as well go on and get used to it. She'll take her time 'cause you don't mind Waitin' on a woman"

The old man smiled and patted Robin on the shoulder "I've read somewhere statistics show the man's always the first to go and that makes sense 'cause I know she won't be ready. So when it finally comes my time and I get to the other side I'll find myself a bench, if they've got any.

I hope she takes her time, 'cause I don't mind Waitin' on a woman" He smiled, then Robin followed the old mans look as it switched from him to an old woman walking towards them. The old man stood up and smiled then walked over to her. Robin stood up and extended his hand to the old man "I didn't catch you name?"

The old man smiled and said "I'm Robert Gold, and this is Belle Gold." He introduced his wife to Robin and Robin shook her hand as well. "It's great to meet you." He smiled and the Belle smiled at him "What is you name?" She asked and he told her

"Robin, Robin Locksley." Belle looked at her husband. "Are you waiting on someone?" Robin shared a look with the old man and said "Just waiting on a woman."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors**** Note: I went with a great song this time, they are all good songs but i love this one so much! It gets me emotional every time i hear it! And in advance i apologize for the ending. Don't hate me too much! Also, there is smut. But, i am rusty so..."I'm not as good as i once was." See what i did there?**

_She was staring out that window, of that SUV complaining, saying "I can't wait to turn 18." She said "I'll make my own money, and I'll make my own rules." Her sister put the car in park out there in front of the school. Then she kissed her head and said_

_"I was just like you and you're going to miss this. You're going to want this back. You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast. These are some good times, so take a good look around. You may not know it now, but you're going to miss this." Her sister smiled and hugged her. Then the girl got out of the car and her sister yelled out to her_

_"Regina, wait. You forgot your backpack." she smiled at her sister and took the bag. "I won't miss this. You're almost 18. You're almost out. You're going to leave me. With her." Regina huffed. Her sister smiled "I would never leave you with her. Now, go on." she sent her off. Regina smiled and ran into the school._

_**14 Years Later**_

"I'm sorry I'm late." Regina said as she walked up on Robin sitting on a bench. "I thought I had time." Regina scrunched up her face and Robin couldn't bring himself to be angry with her when he saw that face. She laughed and just said "It's fine. Lets go see if we can get Henry some clothes." Regina smiled at him, then they took off to the kids clothing store.

As they were almost in Robin spotted a woman, tall, skinny, red hair. Regina looked back and saw that he was looking at something, then she realized it was someone. She scolded at him and Regina looked back at her, like a deer caught in the head lights. He laughed nervously. "What?" He asked and Regina switched her weight from one foot to the other.

"You were totally staring at that girls ass." She raised her eye brow, and for a split second Robin thought she was jealous. "I was not. There just happen to be something in that direction that caught my eye." He argued. Regina tilted her head and pursed her lips. "Yes, I suppose there was. Can we just go into the store?" Robin laughed and motioned for them to go in.

As they shopped Regina kept thinking, asking herself why did she freak out so much? She had no right to get angry with Robin for looking at another girl. They weren't together. Not that she wanted to be with! She argued with herself. Then she looked over her shoulder at Robin and caught Robin looking at her. She looked away then smiled. Did he like her? She bit her lip and kept looking for clothes.

As they finished and walked out (After paying of course, I mean they aren't thieves) Regina got an idea. A way she would know if he saw her as a friend, or saw her as more. So she said "Can we make one more stop?" She asked Robin and he shrugged "Sure" anything to spend more time with you. Regina smiled and turned them around. Started waling towards Victoria Secret. She bit her lip as they got closer, glanced over to Robin and saw him gulp.

Was that a good thing?

"Okay, you go in and I'll wait out here." He smiled at her and she took his hand. "No, I need your help, Robin. You're a guy. I need a guys opinion." She smirked as she saw Robin tense. Hopefully that was a good sign. They walked in and Regina started looking, then she found a black and dark purple lace lingerie set. She loved Corsets. She adored them. So she smiled and grabbed that.

Put it behind her back then looked at Robin, "Wait right there." She smiled and went into the dressing room. Robin sat in the chair thinking, what did this mean? Did she think of him like a gay best friend? Did she think he was GAY?! He needed to somehow subtly drop that he was into women. He was so deep in thought that when the curtain opened and Regina walked out he stopped breathing for a moment.

He stood up, gulped "That looks amazing on you, Regina." He said without thinking and then thought to himself, no way she thinks you're gay now. "So you think it's okay?" She asked and bit back a smirk, then twirled around. Robin cleared his throat. "I think it's more than okay." Then he sat back down

"I'm sure he will love it." He said with a hint of a bitter tone. Regina raised both her eye brows and crossed her arms over her chest. "He?" She asked sternly. Robin not catching on that he made her mad said. "Yeah, who ever you are buying this for..." He motioned to the lingerie. Regina cocked her jaw to one side then Robin he a soft laugh from behind him, then a whisper.

"She's passed off, mate. Do you have no idea how to talk to a woman?" And he laughed again. Regina didn't hear the man's comment she was too angry with Robin. Robin stood up and moved them into the dressing room. "I was just saying that I liked it." Robin said and Regina glared at him. "I am buying it for me, I do not need a man to buy lingerie." Robin looked into her eyes and pulled her flush against him, kissing her.

For a moment Regina kissed him back then pushed him away and slapped him, then pulled him back to her. Kissed him back, wrapped her arms around his neck. Regina grabbed onto his shirt, Robins hands working at the strings on the corset. Robin started kissing down her neck. Once the corset was off she pulled off his shirt, Robin laid hot wet kisses down her throat to her breast and started to suck on the top her her breast then went lower.

Robin looked up at Regina and smiled at the look on her face, then he ghosted his hands across her skin down to her hips and pulled her underwear down slowly. Regina pulled his head back up for a kiss and her hands worked at his belt, soon pushing them off his hips. Robin picked her up and Regina's back hit the wall. Regina moaned and Robin put the tip of his manhood at her entrance.

He looked into Regina's eyes and entered her, both letting out a moan of pleasure. Regina gripped his shoulders as he started to pick up a rhythm, started to get faster. He kissed her hungrily and could see she was almost there as he was. He let his hand go down and work at her clit. Rubbing circles, listening to the sounds that come from her and hearing the sounds that came from himself.

Soon, Regina was falling over her edge, shaking and clawing at Robins back trying to bring him closer to her, he name left his lips in a whisper as she climaxed. Robin follwed with Regina's name on his lips. They stayed still for a moment trying to gain the breath back. Regina's back to the wall and her forehead pressed against Robins. Robin still in Regina. After a the moment passed he pulled out.

Let Regina's feet hit the floor, he thought she was about to fall but she caught herself. She had this look on her face, this beautiful satisfied look. Breathless, smiling, beautiful. He loved her so much. But was this just to let off steam to her, was this just scratching an itch? He knew they would have to talk but before he could say anything she was putting on her clothes. Quickly. He grabbed his pants and pulled them up.

Was about to say something but she bolted out of the dressing room as soon as she got her shirt and pants on. He grabbed his shirt and went to follow her but was stopped by the store cashier. "Sir, you're going to have to pay for that." He pointed to Regina leaving quickly with the lingerie set. She must've forgot. He paid the man and went after Regina but she was gone. He went outside and he didn't see her car. "Dammit!" He hit the side of his car. He thought he has just ruined their friendship.

He needs to fix this.

* * *

Regina was getting into her car when her phone rung, she pulled it out of her purse and pressed 'answer'. "Hello?" She asked annoyed. "Someone's in a mood, and here I thought you'd be happy to hear from me." There it was. The voice she hadn't heard in 10 years. Her sister "Zelena. What do you want?" She put the phone between her ear and shoulder she she could put her shoes on.

"You sound rather annoyed sis. How've you been?" She asked and Regina scoffed. "No, we are not having small talk. Why have you called? Last I heard you were in jail. I haven't visited for a reason." Regina said coldly. "I actually just got out, I need a ride. I can't go back to my psycho ex." Zelena said, Regina could hear the smile. She was a great manipulator. Got it from their mother.

"I can't just leave, I have a son." The line went dead, she head nothing. For a second Regina thought she hung up. Regina finished putting her shoes on and tossed all of her stuff into the seat, realizing she forgot to pay. Knowing the store they would have stopped Robin, making him pay. She would have to pay him back. Eventually she would have to see him right? But he thought process was interrupted but her sister speaking.

"Y-you have a son? When, how, when?" Zelena didn't know. Regina's brow knitted together. "You didn't know? Well, seems about right. How would you know. You left." Regina said bitterly and started her car. "I had to leave, I had to get away." Zelena stated. Sounding like she was asking for Regina to forgive her for leaving but, then again Zelena asking for forgiveness is a far fetch.

"You left me with her. Listen it doesn't even matter anymore. I'm 24 years old. I don't have time to rehash the past. I've got to get home and get ready for my son to come home, look for a new place to live because where I live it too small. I really have to go." She heard Zelena sign. "Slow down, Regina. You still aren't listening to me are you?" Regina made a face, "Excuse me?" She heard Zelena laugh and she knew is she was standing in front of her, she would see Zelena shaking her head.

"It's hard to believe, but...You're gonna miss this, You're gonna want this back. You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast, these are some good times. So take a good look around, you may not know it now...but You are going to miss this. You are still young. You should enjoy your time with little Henry. He wont be a baby for long. Believe me, I know."

Regina laughed. "I'm not 10 anymore, Zelena. And Henry is 6. And how would you know?! You don't have any kids." Regina argued. "Regina, just, I haven't seen you in 13 years. I haven't spoke to you in 10. Just come get me, or tell me I can come out there and I will find a way. Let me make this up to you." Regina laughed again. "What is it today? First mother comes by and now you. What are you two up to?" Regina asked angry.

"Mom is there?" Zelena asked. Regina rolled her eyes. "Like you said, it's been 10 years. Why the sudden call?" Regina heard Zelena sigh, she started to talk a few times but stopped. Eventually she said "I miss you. We use to be so close, do you remember that? Just let me come home..." Regina clenched her jaw together then unclenched. "You are in some kind of trouble and you want me to bail you out. I can't get into whatever you're doing. I have a good job and Henry to think about."

"Please. Regina, someone is trying to kill me!" The desperation in her voice was so clear. Regina, without thinking, said "I'm coming to get you."

* * *

Regina turned around after she said her goodbyes to her sister. Why did she say she would come an get her? She called her mother to check in on Henry, she could hear him squealing and laughing in the background. No doubt did her father show Henry the tornado. She laughed as she thought about all the times he did that with her.

He was a silly man, but he never stood up to Cora. She loved her father, loved him so much and she adored when he would do the tornado with her when she was little. He would pick her up, she would be sitting on his hip and he would start spinning. At the time, Regina was young, so she thought it was the best thing ever. She was happy Henry was having fun.

Regina heard her phone go off and she looked at the screen and Robins name was there. Regina scrunched up her face, she knew she needed to talk to him but she couldn't right now. So she pushed ignore.

A few hours later Regina was pulling into the jail parking lot. As she pulled up she saw Zelena walking out. Regina looked at her phone once more as Zelena got in. "Thank you, sis." Zelena smiled at her as she got in. "Why do you think someone is trying to kill you?" Regina asked as she started the car. "Because, my ex asshole is pissed at me. You know I left but you don't know the whole story." Zelena looked down at her hands.

"I left for a guy, I fell in love." She smiled sadly. "He was tall, handsome, strong, and at the time sweet to me. But soon that sweetness turned sour. He got possessive." Zelena swallowed a lump in her throat. "I knew his lifestyle. I knew what he did for money. I didn't care, i never once thought he would turn out being exactly what mom told me he was."

Zelena laughed bitterly. "I can hear her now, saying 'i told you so'. But, I loved him." Regina was driving down the road and she looked over at her sister. "What happened?" She asked and Zelena looked up with tears in her eyes "He got aggressive, even when I told him he would hurt our unborn baby." Her voice cracked a little, and Regina's eyes went wide.

"You, you were pregnant?" Regina ask, and Zelena nodded. "Yes, I was. I really did think he was a good man. He would just get angry sometimes. I couldn't have my child around that, but I also couldn't bring myself to leave. So I made him think I lost the baby and I put her up for adoption." Zelena sniffled. "She was beautiful Regina. I gave her up, she got away. But I stayed." Zelena looked up from her hands with tears in her eyes, and a sad smile on her lips.

"Then, about 2 years later, he was losing money. Some big time dealer had moved in on his territory. He had to make a move he told me. I didn't want any part in it. So, as he went of to_ make a move_ i stayed home and worried. About him." She laughed. "When he came home covered in blood and told me to pack my bags, I told him no. I tried to run. Lets just say I didn't get too far."

Regina gripped the steering wheel harder. "So, like I told the cops, I went. But not of my own free will...Then, A year into being on the run, he blowed through all the money he had saved, and he couldn't resurface because of what he had done.

We needed money, so he told me to go rob the place down the street. He gave me a gun. Not loaded. Then sent me off. I didn't argue. Saw no point in it." Zelena swallowed. "So I robbed the place, wasn't very good at it. My hands were shaking so much that one of the customers got the gun."

Zelena laughed. "You should've seen the look on their face when they realized the gun was empty." Zelena shook her head. "The cops came and arrested me, for armed robbery. Then lessened it down because it wasn't armed when the gun wasn't loaded. I got 5 years in jail. 5! I lost 5 years of my life, for robbing a store. I got out and he found me. After a while I went back."

Zelena sighed. "But none of that is why he wants me dead...In His mind, we have been together all this time. Even if I hadn't seen him for 5 years. So, when he found out I had a thing going on with one of the guards...He Was pissed. Said I was a traitor. Do you know what dealers do to traitors? They_ make a move _and he told me he would. So I thought maybe if I disappeared..."

"You would be save." Regina finished her sentence. Zelena was about to say something when out of no where a car slammed into their side. On Regina's side. The car flipped off the road and rolled down into the ditch. To Regina everything was moving in slow motion. Like it was all a dream. Her head hit the window, then the car stopped. Upside-down. Regina was sore, hurt. But she looked over and saw Zelena was worse.

She kicked the door until it opened and tired to get over to Zelena's side. She got the door open, wincing the whole time from the pain. She was sure he arm was broken. But she had to get Zelena out. Regina could hear the sirens, they were far away. She could hear them, but they were too far away. She got Zelena out of the car and dragged her away from the car that was on fire.

Regina was crying, scared. She thought of Henry, then she heard Zelena moan out in pain. Regina laid her head in her lap and moved the hair out of her face. She looked down at her sister with tears in her eyes and said "Don't you leave me, not again. Don't you leave!" She was crying, looking down at her bleeding sister.

"You can't leave, you're gonna miss this. You're gonna want this back" She motioned to the world around them.

"I wish these days hadn't gone by so fast, we've had some good times. So take a good look around. You may not know it now. But I'm gonna miss this" She motioned between them. "We just got together. Don't leave, sis. Please." Zelena looked up, she couldn't move. Regina was crying.

"I wish I would have listened to mom." She laughed then goaned in pain. "Please, Regina, live your life." Regina knew what she was doing. "NO! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE AGAIN!" She cried. Zelena laid there, unable to move. "I'll miss you." Zelena said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Enjoy your life with your son, Regina." Regina looked up, the sirens were getting louder.

"Just hold on, they're almost here!" She pleaded, then looked down at Zelena. Her eyes were closed. "Zelena!" She cried out. But She didn't move. "ZELENA!" She screamed. The ambulance stopped, paramedics came running to them. One moved Regina out of the way and started CPR on Zelena. One of them looked at their watched after a while and said "Time of death; 5:46pm"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note****: Now this one is shorter, because I lost my train of thought and couldn't figure out where I was going but I liked what I loved what I had so far, so, next chapter will be longer. :) Enjoy!**

She wasn't answering his calls. Is this how it would be now? Was their friendship over? A friendship lost over sex in a dressing room. He needed to not think. He drove until he saw a neon flashing light. A corner bar, and it seemed just right. So he pulled in, not a soul in sight as he walked in. He took a seat at the bar "What'll it be?" Robin replied "The good stuff." He didn't reach around for the whiskey, he didn't pour me a beer.

His blue eyes kinda went misty, and he said "You can't find that here. 'cause it's the first long kiss on a second date. Momma's all worried when you get home late. And droppin' the ring in the spaghetti plate, 'cause your hands are shakin' so much. An' it's the way that she looks with the rice in her hair. Eatin' burnt suppers the whole first year An' askin' for seconds to keep her from tearin' up. Yeah, man, that's the good stuff." The bartender smiled.

He grabbed a carton of milk and he poured a glass. Robin smiled and said "I'll have some of that." They sat there and talked as an hour passed, like old friends. Robin saw a black and white picture, it caught my stare. Was a pretty girl with bouffant hair. The bartender said "That's my Belle, Taken 'bout a year after we were wed." He turned to look at he picture and continued

"Spent five years in the bar, When the cancer took her from me. But I've been sober three years now, 'cause the one thing stronger than the whiskey was the sight of her holdin' my baby girl. The way she adored that string of pearls, I gave her the day that our youngest boy, Neal, married his high school love. An' it's a new tee-shirt saying: 'I'm a Grandpa'. Bein' right there as our time got small, An' holdin' her hand, when the Good Lord called her up, Yeah, man, that's the good stuff."

Robin smiled sadly at the old man. Robin took a drink of the milk and thought. The man got to him, he couldn't just let Regina run. "I have to go." Robin laid down some money but the man laughed and handed it back to him.

"When you get home, she'll start to cry. When she says: 'I'm sorry,' say: 'So am I.' An' look into those eyes, so deep in love, An' drink it up. 'cause that's the good stuff. Enjoy your time with her 'cause it doesn't last forever." The old man smiled and placed the money in his hand. "Now, go make up with your girl." He smiled and sent him off. Robin left the bar and went to his car, got out his phone and dialed Regina's number.

It rung three times then ended. She's ignoring him. He started the car and decided to drive over to her house, took him about 15 minutes to get there. When he got there her car wasn't there. He was about to call her again when his phone started to ring. He hoped it was Regina but when he looked at the caller ID it said Marian. He sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello?" He answered. "Robin? Have you decided what you want to do yet? Be in the kids life or not be in the kids life?" She asked, nervously. "Marian, of course I want to be in my child's life. I just can't be _with _you. Are you moving back here?" He asked and he heard he scoff. "Marian, you are having a child. Don't act like one." He regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth. "Excuse me?!"

"I'm sorry, listen I'm having a horrible day. Could I just talk to you tomorrow?" He asked and heard the line go dead. Yep, he stuck his foot in his mouth. Pissed off two women today. He ran his hand over his face and drove home. Hoping he would get a call from Regina.

* * *

She was just standing there, staring at her sister. Her sister who was just laying there. Lifeless. She was in shock. The paramedics had moved her to the ambulance and started to look at her. But she couldn't pay them any mind as she watched her sister be lifted onto a gurnee. She winced as the doctor touched her arm. He eventually spoke. "We need to get you to a hospital ma'am."

Regina ignored him, one of the other paramedics shrugged and they helped her in the back of the ambulance. Right before they closed the door Regina shot up wincing in pain. "Wait!" she screamed. And moved past them to her sisters lifeless body laying on the gurnee. She asked them to open the bag and they did. She looked at her sister and then looked up at one of the EMTs. "Can, can i take this?" she motioned towards the green gemstone necklace around her sisters neck.

One of the EMTs nodded and got it off for her, Regina put it around her neck and walked back to the ambulance, staring at nothing. They started to drive and Regina started to once again cry. She hadn't seen her in so long, and when they finally reconnect her sisters ex psycho has someone hit the car! He would pay for this. He would pay for killing her sister. She knew the cops would take there sweet time finding him.

So Regina would hire someone to find him. She would find him, and she would make him pay.

After a while they arrived at the nearest hospital. Regina went back and her arm was put into a cast, her head needed stitches, they bandaged up her side. Once they were done they wanted to get X-Rays of her to see if there might be any internal bleeding. When they told her she has to take off the necklace she lost it. They had to sedate her. Once they had done that, they couldn't X-Ray her. They sent her back to her room.

Maybe an hour later Regina was laying in bed crying. When a doctor came in and told her she would need surgery. She nodded her head, then said. "Could I use your phone? To call my mother. She has my son and I need to check in on him."

_**16 Years Later**_

_"I'm here! I'm here!" She said in a laugh. "I'm sorry I took so long! I had to stay after school." She winced "I got in trouble." Regina quickly looked at her. "What did you do, Zelena?" Regina asked sternly then, waved her hands "No, today it doesn't matter, your brother just became a father." Regina turned her attention back to Henry "I'm so proud of you, Henry!" Regina stated._

_Henry was smiling like a fool, holding his new born son in his arms. "Can I hold my grandson?" Regina asked and Henry nodded, handing over his son. That's when his sister came up and hugged him "What's his name?" Zelena asked and Henry looked over to Robin and said "Robin Daniel Mills." He smiled and Robin had tears in his eyes. _

_"You named your son after me?" He asked and Henry nodded. Regina smiled at Henry "Henry that's a beautiful name!" Regina cooed over her new grandson._

_A little ways down the road, around 6 years. __Henry is getting ready to head over to his mothers, so he fixes the car-seat, making sure its secure. Then he reaches down and picks up his son. Placing him in the car-seat. _

_They were driving through town, and Henry had stopped to get Robin a happy meal. Robin knew that he couldn't have the toy till his nuggets were gone. A green traffic light turned straight to red, Henry hit his breaks and mumbled under his breath._

_Robin's fries went flying and his orange drink covered his lap Well then my four year old said a four letter word, it started with "s" and I was concerned. So Henry said "Son, now where'd you learn to talk like that?"_

_Robin said "I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool? I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you. And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are. We got cowboy boots and camo pants! Yeah we're just alike, hey ain't we dad I wanna do everything you do! So I've been watching you." Henry knew he should get on to Robin for saying that, but how could he? And just this once wouldn't be bad._

_So he smiled over at his son "Robin, that's a bad word. Daddy needs to stop saying it as well." He laughs._

**_21 Years Before_**

"Hello? Regina, you don't have to worry. Henry is fine. Did you get to Zelena okay?" She ask and the Regina felt tears prick her eyes "Mom..." Cora felt her heart clench. She knew something was wrong. Regina had never, not once called her mom. "Regina, what's happened?" Cora needed to know.

"Can you watch Henry just a little longer? I don't know how long I will be here..." Regina's voice was cracking. "WHAT'S HAPPENED?!" Cora was so terrified "Zelena...she...There was a car accident..." Regina started to cry again. "What do you mean? Let me talk to Zelena. Is she alright?" Cora was talking so fast. "She's...She's gone, mom."

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat, then she heard the phone as it dropped to the floor. Then she hear sobbing. Regina couldn't help it, she cried harder., her mother crying somehow made it more real. Her mother eventually told her she was coming up there and that she would see her then. They hung up and Regina couldn't stop crying.

A few hours pasted and she heard foot steps, when she rolled over she expected it to be her mother. But it wasn't "Robin?" She choked out. He rushed over to her as she sat up and he hugged her. Tear stained face freshening with new tears. Robin rubbed her back up and down, trying to calm her.

"How did you know I was here?" Regina finally asked. Robin, who was still rubbing her back, started to speak. "I'm your Next-Of-Kin." He stated and she nodded. "They called me when you were sedated, they needed my permission to X-Ray you. So i hopped in my car and came down here. They can't X-Ray you with that necklace on, Regina."

He told her while she still held onto him. "But I can't let it out of my sight." She stated and Robin pulled away from her. "Would you like me to hold onto it until you get done?" He asked and she nodded, she was the only person who she trusted with it. After a while they came and got her ready for the X-Ray, wheeled her out of the room and Robin walked with her for a long as he could.

Then they directed him to the waiting room. Where he saw Henry, "Robin!" Henry said and ran over to him, Robin smiled sadly. "Hey, Henry."


End file.
